Killing Her Wasn't Wrong
by GinnyLunaBFFs
Summary: Dominique loves Scorpius. Victorie wants Scorpius for the name. How far will Victorie go to get it? Who will Scopius choose?


**A/N Writen for the title challenge just a one shot. -A**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter...:'(**

Scorpius sat beside Louis, wishing he could be anywhere else but here. He was used to girls fighting over him, after all, he was a Malfoy, but never had he loved both of them so much. First there was Dominique, petite figure but huge attitude. Her long blonde hair hung mid-back and her blue eyes were lightened with rage. She was wearing her dark blue skinny jeans and a slim fitting purple top. She had her black boots on that hit mid-calf and if Victorie didn't look so damn good, he would have his obvious choice with that. Dominique was beautiful, yes, but Victorie, there was no comparison. She was tall and skinny, even taller with her red stilettos on. She had a black leather mini skirt on and a short white shirt. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a pony-tail and her grey eyes were raging with fury. If Scorpius judged on looks, he would have an obvious decision, Victorie. But Dominique, she was just so... amazing.

He knew he would have to pick, but he never thought that it would end like it did.

Dominique looked from her over reactive sister to Scor. It was honest flirting, but she did really love him, and Victorie knew that. How could you not, with the dark brown hair from his mother, when it fell in his eyes whenever he looked down at her, so close together. At first glance, one would think that he belonged with someone like Victorie. Always partying, getting drunk and knocked up. That just wasn't Scor, if you looked at him, you would never guess he was a sixteen year old virgin. He was so sweet, treating his girl like a princess, doing everything for her, so un-Malfoy like.

That's all Dominique wanted, but Victorie kept getting in the way.

Victorie knew she was the hottest 23 years old around, and so did Scor. She would be rich and famous if she could only have him, with his good looks and money. He didn't have amazing looks but the surname makes up for it. Victorie Malfoy just seemed to roll right off her tongue. He was younger, yes, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the fame, and with fame comes money. Once he helped her to build her way up she could...dispose of him, but for know he was perfect.

There was just one problem that stood in the way, the brat of a sister, Dominique.

Scorpius sat thinking _I have to pick Victorie. She may not but as smart as a Ravenclaw, but boy can she be a cunning Slytherin. _He looked one more time between the girls before her stood up loudly. "Alright! Shut up! I love Victorie! I choose Victorie okay? Dominique, you need to move on with your life, find someone better, I'm no good for you, I'm the wrong type of guy, you need someone who can handle your temper and right now, that is not me!" As he shouted this over the girls voices, he could see the tears welling up in Dominique's eyes and knew he had made the wrong decision. Victorie ran to him and pressed her lips to his. A week ago, he would have given anything for this moment, but now, it felt like a punishment.

If only he could change his mind.

Dominique ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. How could he do this to her? He loved her, not that old hag she called a sister. Victorie wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing, she could be as cunning as Voldemort at times. Dominique needed to prove to Scor that she was the right one before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

She would save him, even if it was the last thing she did.

Victorie watched her sister run up the stairs and she knew that she should feel bad, but being Slytherin, she kissed her new boyfriend with as much passion as she could muster. She had to admit, he was a good kisser, but something told her he wasn't putting his all into it. She feared, for the first time in her life, that her sister may have won. When they broke apart, she could she though the fake smile that he gave her to regret. Being a Slytherin was something to be proud of, and with her amazing looks, anything was possible. Anything.

Victorie knew it was time to pull out the list, and get rid of his regret.

Scor looked at Victorie, trying to hide his regret. He watched her pull a small piece of parchment out of her pocket, and hand it to him. "I need you to do something for me, Scorpius, in order for you to prove that you love me, I need you to do the things on this list. Promise me that you will?" He looked into her pleading eyes and nodded. He looked at the list and felt his lungs constrict when he read his first task.

_Kill Dominique._

Dominique was lying on her bed, thinking of how to get him back. She heard two sets of footsteps approaching and got off her bed to face the door. The door was burst open and Victorie barged in, followed by a timid looking Scor. "Do it! Quick! Then we can leave and call it an accident!" Victorie whispered loudly to Scor. Scor turned to Dominique wand raised, pale as could be. She took at deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

As one last attempt to save their love.

Victorie held her breath. She knew asking such a young boy to do this was wrong, but Victorie needed him, he was her only hope. Even being related to Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter wasn't enough, she needed to be Victorie Malfoy, for a short period of time, and then she could keep his name. She looked at him, seeing that it was her that made the mistake.

Would these be her last few moments?

Scorpius looked into Dominique's eyes. They weren't showing fear or regret, they were showing sadness and pity. He looked to Victorie with her cold eyes full of nothing but hatred towards her sister. If Scorpius didn't kill Dominique, she would, and Scorpius couldn't have that.

He pointed his wand at her heart and muttered the curse.

Dominique saw a burst of green light and watched her sister fall to the floor. For a few moments, all was silent. Dominique stared at the dead body of her sister until she heard a quiet breath. Looking up, she saw Scor, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Scor," She said running to him. "Killing her wasn't wrong, it saved a lot of innocent lives.

He looked down at her, his hair falling in his eyes just like she loved.

Scorpius had killed someone, and he didn't care. He thought this made him evil, and then Dominique reminded him that she would have killed many innocent people if he hadn't. Dominique. He turned to her; looked down into those loving blue eyes, and suddenly nothing else mattered. Dominique was the only thing in the world, the only thing that mattered. He took a deep breath and closed the small amount of space between them. Kissing her with so much passion that they tumbled onto her bed laughing.

He had made the right decision.


End file.
